Timmy reißt aus
Timmy reißt aus ist die 22. Episode der 3. Staffel und die 69. von Cosmo und Wanda - Wenn Elfen helfen. Handlung Mr. Turner möchte den Rasen mit seinem selbstgebauten Rasenmäher mähen, doch dieser explodiert. Sein Nachbar, Mr. Dinkleberg hat jedoch einen ganz modernen Mäher. Später explodiert auch Mr. Turners selbstgebauter Grill, Mr. Dinkleberg hat ein vollautomatisches Barbecue. Die Dinklebergs haben auch viel teureres Essen. Mr. Turner fragt sich, warum sie nicht so schicke Sachen haben können. Mrs. Turner sagt, dass sie das verfügbare Geld für Timmy brauchen. Sie meint aber, dass sie nie sagen würde, dass, wenn es Timmy nicht geben würde, sie alle tollen Sachen kaufen könnten. Mr. Turner fügt hinzu, dass es eine schwere Last sein kann, einen Sohn zu haben, das Leben wäre ohne Timmy viel einfacher. Leider hört Timmy das und geht traurig in sein Zimmer. Er fasst den Entschluss, von zu Hause wegzulaufen. Wanda will ihn stoppen, er sagt aber, dass er ja Elfen hat, die auf ihn aufpassen. Also wünscht er sich, auf der Straße zu leben. Seine Elfen erfüllen den Wunsch etwas zu wörtlich, Wanda kennt aber einen Ort, der für Timmy passen könnte. Sie bringen ihn zu einem Rummelplatz. Der ist aber sehr baufällig und die Schausteller sind schlecht. Timmy meint, dass er das sicher besser könne. Der Rummelplatzleiter hört das und stellt ihn ein. Bald schon packt ihn das Heimweh. Er wünscht sich, dass er sehen kann, was seine Eltern machen. In einem magischen Spiegel sieht er, dass seine Eltern seine Kleidung wegwerfen. Timmy zerschlägt den Spiegel und geht. Leider sieht er nicht, dass sie das nur gemacht haben, um Platz für neue zu schaffen. Timmy will jetzt beim Rummelplatz bleiben. Er wünscht sich, der weltbeste Schausteller zu sein. Natürlich ist er jetzt viel besser als die anderen Schausteller, die jetzt sauer auf ihn sind. Wanda bittet Timmy, wieder nach Hause zu gehen. Er sagt aber, dass das jetzt sein Zuhause sei und er allein auf sich aufpassen kann. Wanda antwortet, dass er auch keine Elfen nötig hat, wenn er allein auf sich aufpassen kann, und sie und Cosmo verschwinden. Plötzlich packt ihn einer der Schausteller. Sie mögen keine, die mit ihrer Schulbildung angeben. Timmy gelingt es, zu fliehen, doch die Schausteller rennen ihm nach. Cosmo und Wanda helfen ihm auch nicht. Er springt in einen Zug, doch die Schausteller sind auch in dem Zug. Vom Zug springt er auf einen grünen Laster mit pinken Kissen. An der nächsten Kreuzung sind die Schausteller aber wieder da! Zum Glück fliegt ein pinker Heißluftballon mit grünem Ballonkorb vorbei. Timmy greift nach dem Seil und steigt in den Korb. Auch die Schausteller haben einen Ballon. Der Nadelmann schießt mit Nadeln auf Timmys Ballon und trifft. Er stürzt ab und landet in seinem Garten. Er sieht, dass seine Eltern ihn vermissen. Die Schausteller sind natürlich auch wieder da. Cosmo und Wanda sind wieder da und sagen den Schaustellern, dass sie den Auftrag erfüllt haben. Timmy versteht das nicht und fragt seine Elfen, wo sie waren. Wanda erklärt ihm, dass sie ihn nie verlassen haben, er soll sich an die pinken Kissen und den pinken Ballon erinnern. Cosmo sagt, dass er der grüne Laster und der grüne Ballonkorb war. Timmy war nie in Gefahr, seine Elfen würden es nicht zulassen, dass ihm was passiert. Es stellt sich auch heraus, dass die Schausteller eigentlich Elfen sind. Sie erklären, dass jedes Kind mit Elfen denkt, es könne ausreißen. Deswegen betreiben sie diesen Rummelplatz. Dort sind sie sicher, bis sie zur Vernunft kommen. Überglücklich stürmt Timmy zu seinen Eltern ins Haus. Die freuen sich und umarmen ihn. Er sagt ihnen, und er gedacht hat, dass sie ihn nicht mehr wollen. Sie lieben ihn aber. Mr. Turner sagt seinem Sohn, dass sie etwas haben, was die Dinklebergs nicht haben - und das sei er! Und das reibt er jetzt seinem Nachbarn unter die Nase! Charaktere / Sprecher Erster Auftritt * Junge 1 * Colon, der Clown * Rummelplatzleiter * Bärtige Frau * Flayvin * Junge 2 * starker Mann * Nadel-Mann * Alligator Orte und Häuser * Dimmsdale ** Haus der Turners ** Haus der Dinklebergs ** Rummelplatz Trivia und Fehler * Timmy steht auf den Händen seines Vaters, eigentlich ist er aber schon etwas größer. * Jeder der Schausteller am Rummelplatz ist eine Elfe, nur der Alligator nicht. en:The Grass is Greener Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 3 __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__